The Best Yet
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: Larry never expects any relationship formed with the magically alive exhibits to develop beyond close friendship. Ahkmanrah never expects to come to love the night guard that has done so much for this museum. Boy, were they both wrong. Eventual Ahkmanrah x Larry (Eventual borderline M stuff, be prepared.) Lots of cute moments!
1. Chapter 1

Some of the last things that Larry thought would ever happen while he worked as a night guard at the museum:

The museum coming to life, ending up with him running for his goddamn life from Huns.

Finding out that there was a magic tablet that was responsible for all of this.

Finding out that Cecil was evil and wanted to steal the tablet, then finding out that he was the one who found it in the first place.

That the exhibits were friendly. (Except the Mayans and the Lions. Don't even get him started on that.)

That he would love his job and look forward to it every night.

That there would be dance parties, movie nights, and game nights. And that Nicky liked to join in on the fun.

That a 4,000 + year old undead pharaoh would become his best friend and one of the most amazing people he's ever had in his life.

Tonight was one of those nights where everyone joined in on the dancing craziness going on downstairs. The whole main lobby was filled with exhibits come to life, Teddy and Sacagawea, Jed and Oct, Rexy, Columbus, Atilla, and even Ahkmenrah. Larry stopped for a moment to really watch them all from the overlook he had upstairs. He had never seen so many smiles in one place like this, especially in a museum. But the 4,000 year old pharaoh really caught his eye. It wasn't just the smile, the bright eyes, sharp jawline, or the boyish look to his face, no; it was the fact that the man could **Dance.**

Larry watched him, leaning on the rail comfortably. Ahkmenrah twisted and moved fluidly with the modern music, never once faltering in his movements. Larry wasn't aware of it, but Ahkmenrah was watching him as well, grinning a bit at the dazed look in Larry's eye as he watched him. He put an extra swing in his hip as he moved with the next crescendo of the music and outright smiled as the night guard's jaw dropped.

After a few seconds of unabashed staring, Larry shook his head and started when Nick showed up in front of him on Rexy's back. Nicky gave the night guard a boyish grin, more than happy that his dad was so cool.

"Hey Nicky. You ready to head home yet?" He asked with a knowing smile. Nicky grinned back, holding tightly onto the bony dinosaur he was sitting on. Thankfully, he was sitting on a carpet across Rexy's spine, so it didn't hurt him to ride the puppy-like T-rex. Larry leaned over and gave Rexy's nose a pat.

"No way!" He answered with a solid shake of his head, curls flying around his face. Larry laughed with him, and Rexy ran off with a giggling Nick. The night guard made his way down into the chaos that was the dance floor, and eyed the constellations acting as disco balls with approval. Ahkmenrah danced his way over, smiling as Larry caught his eye and gave him a huge grin at seeing him.

He was wearing his usual uniform, and Ahkmenrah couldn't help but admire that the pants he was wearing really made his ass look good, even though he knew that Larry definitely didn't have an interest in him that way.

He smiled as he remembered the one time that Larry had walked into work late and he was wearing fitted black jeans had made his mouth water and his eyes widen in shock. Right then, he knew that he had taken a liking to the man, but he didn't expect it to be so resounding. He had expected it to fade within a few days, maybe a week, but it was going on two months now and it showed no signs of fading.

It didn't hurt to have a little crush on the night guard, and he wouldn't act on it, so it would eventually go away, or that's what he told himself for now. Deep down inside he knew that he was totally in love with the night guard, all the way down to his sarcastic ways and smart ass mouth.

"Hey Ahk!" Larry cheerfully said, nodding along in time with the dance music that Jed had chosen to play that night. He couldn't help but admire the way that the cloak swirled around him and caught the light just right from the constellations, bringing out his eyes even more.

"Good evening Larry. Why don't you dance with us?" The young pharaoh asked curiously, never once stopping his easy dancing, though he had toned it down a bit so he could talk and dance at the same time. Larry was watching with interest, his blue eyes raking along the tanned form in front of him. Ahk met his eyes when they came back up, the bright green meeting blue, and he felt a bit of a blush rise onto his cheeks, matching Larry's. Out of sight of the two, Teddy and Sacagawea exchanged knowing smiles.

"Nah. Not much of a dancer." Larry said, beginning to back up, intending to go and survey the other activities going on and to find Dexter, but Ahk grabbed his hand with a knowing smile, reveling in the night guard's surprised yelp when he was pulled onto the dance floor.

"Please Dance!" Larry looked up at him at the request, and didn't move for a second or two, getting a real feel for the music. He was, in fact, a rather talented dancer, he just didn't dance much in public anymore, so he was a bit rusty. With the next rising crescendo, he swirled on his heels away from Ahk and slid back to him, meeting his shocked eyes with a bright smile.

"Well, come on!" He said, holding out a hand. Ahk took it and allowed himself to be swirled back out onto the dance floor, dancing along while keeping an eye on Larry's dancing form. The man knew modern dance, and his hips kept time just as well as his feet did, his hands swirling along to the melody. Ahkmenrah beamed as the man came over to him, and they danced together but never touched.

Much to the onlookers amazement, Ahk and Larry were dancing a dance together but didn't seem to have rehearsed, though they swirled and swayed around each other with huge grins and the clinking of jewelry and keys.

The song ended and Larry was standing close to Ahk, one foot in between Ahk's sandaled ones, both of their arms extended and hands hovering above each other's. Their chests were heaving, eyes wild and excited.

"I didn't know you could dance so well Larry." Came Ahk's excited, breathless tone. Larry gave him a smile, though he couldn't figure out why he was all of a sudden nervous.

"Yeah. I went to theater as a kid, and was in acting for a while, so I learned a few things." He said, backing up and resting his hands on his hips as he tried to calm his breathing down a bit.

"That was amazing." Larry's head shot up and he stared at Ahk, evidently not expecting such a blunt statement from the young man in front of him. Ahk stared back, and realized what he just said, which caused a light blush to rise onto his face.

"Thanks." Said Larry, nodding and standing up straight. Another song came on, and Ahk stood awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. Larry patted him on the shoulder.

"Ah, go dance. I have to go make sure Jed and Oct aren't killing each other and that the Mayans didn't get out. Where are the cave men?" He walked off, making sure that this night doesn't end in havoc. Ahkmenrah smiles, meets Teddy's knowing eyes, blushes, and dances off.

Somewhere in the depths of the museum:

"Oh come on! Laa! What is it with you and fire extinguishers!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You've really never ridden a horse?" Larry asked incredulously, staring at Ahk in openmouthed surprise. Ahk shook his head.

"When I was Pharaoh, Larry, horses were not in Egypt, not even to pull Chariots. The closest I have ever come to riding a horse was when Nick and I rode Rexy whilst chasing Cecil to retrieve my tablet." He sounded slightly sad, but there was soft smile on his face at the memory.

Larry blushed slightly at the cute expression on the Pharaoh's adorable face, and stumbling slightly over his words, asked, "W-well, I can ride. Wanna see if we can borrow Texas for a short while?" The blush amplified as Ahk looked up with a beaming smile glowing across his face.

"Yes, please!" Larry stood, trying and failing to not blush even more, and yelled for Teddy out his office door, where he and Ahk had been watching Lord of the Rings. Ahk had made an offhand comment about how he had never ridden a horse, and Larry had paused the movie, not quite sure if he had heard Ahk right.

Teddy showed up a few minutes later, Sacagawea seated behind him and holding onto his waist. Larry felt Ahk's hopeful and excited presence behind him, the body heat from his exposed chest radiating onto his shoulder.

"Lawrence, my boy! What do you need?" Teddy greeted in his usual booming way, his face bright with an enormous smile at the two. Texas snorted in greeting, nuzzling Larry's shoulder fondly. Ahk hesitantly patted the horses nose, smiling like a child when Tex mouthed at his fingers fondly.

"I was wondering if we could borrow Texas for a while. Ahkmenrah here has never ridden a horse." Larry met Ahk's eyes and grinned, the young pharaoh next to him smiling cheekily back. Teddy looked behind him at Sacagawea, grinned, and dismounted. He helped Sacagawea down, and passed Texas's reins to Larry.

"Have him back before Sundown. Have fun my boy." He gave a knowing smile and walked off with Sacagawea. Teddy knew that Larry was actually very good at riding now, because after he initially borrowed Texas while chasing Cecil down, Teddy had promptly told him that his form was godawful and had given him several weeks of lessons. Now, he knew how to ride rather well. Larry led Ahk and Texas out back via the loading ramp, before mounting and helping Ahk up behind him.

"Hang onto me." He said, guiding Ahk's arms around his waist, blushing as he did so. The younger man didn't hesitate, and held on tightly, his chin resting on Larry's shoulder. The night was warm, and the moon full, giving a bright glow on the grass between the concrete. Larry picked up the reins as Texas snorted and scented the fresh air.

"Let's go Tex." Larry said, tapping his heels into the horse's side gently. The stallion took off at a gentle trot, and Larry could feel Ahk's happiness behind him as his arms tightened. They didn't speak for a long time, just listened to the sounds of shoed hoof beats along the concrete as Texas cantered along, Larry leading them to the park.

Upon reaching the park, Larry slowed Texas down to a walk, letting the horse meander along as Ahk looked about him, smiling in wonder.

"It's beautiful…" He breathed, wide eyes taking in the huge trees, dirt walkways through the forests, and the moonlight casting a silvery glow on the leaves.

"Yeah." Agreed Larry, giving Tex's neck a gentle pat. "What do you think of horseback riding?" He turns and meet's Ahk's bright eyes and blushes when he sees the content smile and blush on the younger man's face.

"It's wonderful Larry."

"A… ah. Yeah. It really is." He turns back, hiding his growing blush. Ahk, upon realizing this, tightens his arms around the night guard's waist and cuddles close to his back. Larry lets out a breath of surprise, but smiles softly, and turns Texas back towards the museum, heading back at a smooth lope. A few minutes later, and some breathless laughter later, he is galloping Tex down the drive to the loading dock, Ahk's cloak streaming out behind him. Larry slows the horse to a stop, and jumps down, helping Ahk to slide off. Texas nibbles at his jacket as he leads the horse and Ahkmenrah back to their exhibits just as the sun starts to come up.

He returns Texas back to a knowingly smiling Teddy with a thank you, and he walks with Ahk back to his exhibit.

"Thank you very much for the wonderful evening Larry." Ahk says with utmost seriousness and a smile. Larry blushes and scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah man. No problem." He meets the green eyes, and holds out his arms for a hug, with a tilt of his head. Ahk rushes into his arms with surprising speed, holding Larry close to his chest. The night guard hugs him close, getting the feeling that Ahk has been affection deprived for far, far too long. Ahk pulls back reluctantly with a blissful smile on his face.

"I must be back into my sarcophagus. I will see you tomorrow, yes?" He sounds hopeful, and Larry knows that he could never disappoint him.

"Yep. See you tomorrow." Larry gives him a smile and watches as Ahk climbs into his Sarcophagus. He shuts the lid and locks it after he returns to his mummified state when the sun rises, the tablet stopping its golden glow. He walks away, whistling, tired, but still smiling, remembering their ride in the park. He knows that he will never forget it, not even in old age.


End file.
